<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be a Freak like me too. by hyukaslips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522119">Be a Freak like me too.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukaslips/pseuds/hyukaslips'>hyukaslips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Blood and Violence, Experiment Yeonjun, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Nurse Soobin - Freeform, Other, Oviposition, Scientist Beomgyu, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, dom yeonjun, mentioned again, mentioned tho - Freeform, sub beomgyu, sub soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukaslips/pseuds/hyukaslips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beomgyu was intrigued by the first moment he started working at that laboratory, by subject Choi Yeonjun.</p><p>But there was something weird was around the experiment. Specially around Choi Soobin, a early-retired nurse who worked in the case.</p><p>And he wasn't going to stop until finding what it was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be a Freak like me too.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all, I'm happy of actually finishing this monster (no jokes) and<br/>bring some tentacles related food to the community.<br/>I hope you all like it!</p><p>Title is based in this<a> Lana Del Rey's song</a><br/><a>Moodboard</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life for Choi Beomgyu was definitely weird. Nobody ever thought that he could do it so far, working as a scientist? Working for the government? Definitely not something people could about him at first sight. He was more like those pretty boys which you think they will earn their money based on his looks, on his face and body. And don't take him wrong, he could. But it wasn't his interest at all, intead, expending time studying until his eyes burned, graduating at age of 21 as the first of his class with an spectacular exposition (and by someone, not too much ethical) research about human experimentation. He regretted nothing, his dream was to work in genetics and that was what he was now, a whole ass geneticist. One of the bestest.</p><p>But it was exactly that what it took him there, being offered less than one year later to work for the government and, after all, who was he to say no to such an incredible opportunity?<br/>
Choi Beomgyu, now 23 years old. Main researcher at his young age on a project called 'Medusa' which involucrated a wild (and maybe a little illegal) experimentation on humans. He had spent the last nine months monitoring something... More like someone. He was not completely sure about how to reference it: Choi Yeonjun was a subject who volunteered himself (Beomgyu was not so sure about that but well...It wasn't his place to question that) to an experiment that came wrong. </p><p>Terribly wrong. </p><p>Apparently, subject Choi Yeonjun had in his DNA some hybrid genes, which were deactivated in his genetic code, so he looked just like any other person. The experiment was trying to activate those genes, hoping that he would develop the normal things expected in a fox hybrid. But after a few injections, things went.... bad. Instead of a tail and ears, Yeonjun grew four pairs of appendages at an incredibly fast pace. And they were,without any real explanation, extremely violent.</p><p>The medical team attending at that moment was composed by three doctors, two scientist and one nurse. Beomgyu had read the expedient handed, one of his first days working there, his stomach twirling in an awkward movement at the sight of the photos inside of the file. It seemed like the appendages had independence from their owner, he read, because as soon as the stopped growing, they moved across the room, wrapping around the people inside there, asphyxiating, squeezing and smacking with force their heads on the walls. </p><p>There was blood and bodies around the whole white room, Beomgyu saw. Blood from five persons but one: the nurse, Choi Soobin.</p><p>From the historial, the dark haired read that he had been the one specifically taking care of subject Choi Yeonjun before everything happened, checking his status and moods as he prepared for the activation. The three months before, they seemed to have grown closer. Way too much. At least that was what the boy thought, as he rewatched the few tapes, that had not disappeared, over and over. Only hints, a warm bunny smile for the subject, not a fake smile, instead one of those which reached his eyes, making his handsome features shine. Maybe it was the way he said 'Yeonjun-hyung' instead of treating him formally, like he should. Or maybe it was the way Yeonjun looked at him, too fond, or how he grabbed his arm. He wasn’t stupid. But again, Beomgyu was not sure, but the only thing he was sure it was that anything they seemed to have, it saved Soobin's life. There was a short tape of him, giving testimony, but he could sense that he was hiding something. Blue hair almost covering his eyes, as he looked down and hands over his lap, playing nervously. He didn't look at the camera and said that he didn't know why he wasn't another body in the morgue.</p><p> </p><p>He had tried to contact him a few times, with no success.</p><p>Or at least, that was he informed the department.</p><p>--</p><p>So now he was there, staying all night making some test to a sample in the lab, just a few lights turned on, the biggest one being on top of the fluid tank were Choi Yeonjun was put to sleep until they could finally understand what the fuck happened with him. The building was in dead silence and Beomgyu didn't truly mind, he had learnt to enjoy the lack of company, his work being done almost completely by himself. It wasn’t like he needed more than himself.</p><p>Headphones on, he left some samples in the centrifuge and taking note of the hour, 5:53am, running a hand on his sleepy face when every light suddenly went off. He looked around confused, for a second not understanding completely what was happening. All the lights were off, his microscope was turned off too. But some soft light catched over the corner of his eye, making his head turn around slowly.</p><p>The water tank inside the room, the one which contained a sleeping Choi Yeonjun was glowing. Fucking glowing.</p><p>And to Beomgyu's horror, he wasn't sleeping anymore.</p><p>He screamed.</p><p>He wasn't supposed to be awake, he was supposed to be sedated until they stopped giving him the anesthetic…</p><p>...but the power went off. </p><p>Beomgyu's mind was working as fast as it could. He knew that he should grab his phone and call for help, because he was dangerous, he had killed five people before. But Choi Soobin. He thought about him, maybe he could have the same luck.</p><p>He moved slowly, feet sliding a few centimeters to the side—</p><p>A loud thump against glass. Beomgyu whined, fingers digging hard on the edge of the desk he was holding, knuckles white for the pressure. At this point he didn't want to even breathe, their eyes still fixed on the other's making his legs weak.</p><p>Another thump. And it has to be his imagination, it had to be, the glass, the glass... Was starting to break, water falling through it and Choi Yeonjun smirked at him, like he knew he was doing  and Beomgyu knew immediately he was fucked. He could see how the tentacles kept hitting the same place and the water kept filling the floor and he wanted to cry. He was going to die, just like the other, he wouldn't be able to recognize him and...<br/>
Something strangely warm and wet touched his shoulder, his eyes moving up slowly to meet him standing less than a meter from him, his eyes already filled with tears. Yeonjun was even more handsome from close, even with his hair and the few clothes he had on sticking into his frame. </p><p>"Where is Choi Soobin?"</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu, secretly, had several meetings with Choi Soobin. It started just because he was curious, because he wanted to understand. He wanted to know what was special about him. He used any free he had to meet the older. They met a few times in a cafe in Incheon, escaping from the eyes and ears in Seoul. The first two times were almost for scientific purposes, awkward questions on the table as they didn't dare to look at each other. </p><p>But then they met a third, fourth, fifth time... And things started to get easier, opening up from both sides and each time Soobin talked more about Yeonjun. But once, the older told Beomgyu that he was going to Ansan, to visit his family. He wasn't sure what possessed him to buy a train ticket and go to Ansan too. </p><p>And they met again, this time in his house, where they could stay for as long as they wanted, to share anything that they could talk outside. Yeonjun and Soobin knew each other, they were dating. Exactly as Beomgyu has thought before, he was kidnapped and moved to the laboratory, where Soobin found him and asked for a job.The original plan was to escape, but neither of them knew what was going to happen. </p><p>He told him the things they did their last night together. And as Soobin talked, Beomgyu could feel it, like he was there too, like he could feel and live the same things Soobin did. Like he could feel Yeonjun's plump lips on his own or his hands running through his body or Soobin's, looking at him with those brilliant eyes of him, those big hands squeezing his thighs roughly, maybe even leaving marks…</p><p>He came harder than ever before that night, fingering himself alone in his hotel room.<br/>
Should he be surprised when the next day, the older was standing at his door? Beomgyu was still in his red satin robe and they just looked at each other for the longest seconds of the scientist's life before he was dragging him inside, closing the door with a fast movement and letting the taller smack their lips together roughly, his body being lifted so easily, like he was just a feather, his legs wrapped around such a toned body, hands tangling in soft dark hair as they tried to keep their balance until the bed was reached. Placed so carefully on it, Beomgyu let the robe fell open through his body, exposing himself completely, a furious blush reaching his cheeks as Soobin looked at him in awe. "You're so beautiful..." And the smaller only could blush more, eyes getting wide open when the other took his shirt off, the hard lines of his chest and abs so defined under the dimmed lights of the room. </p><p>Without wasting more time, he wrapped a hand around his neck, pulling him down for another messy kiss, maybe this time a little more desperate and needy, just like he was feeling now. And he let him take him, a slow dance of hips and he felt like in heaven, sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead as they kissed over and over, as they bite each other lips teasingly, teeth being dragged through soft patches of skin and the way he seemed to fit inside him so well, making him feel so full and alive, whimpers and moans being muffled on swollen lips and sweat falling from his temple as he scratched red thin lines down a well built back when the feeling of an orgasm approaching him so fast he couldn't even speak before he was releasing through loud moans and Soobin's name mixed with of Yeonjun's one too.</p><p>"He would love you too..." The older whispered in his ear, warm body against his back, hugging him by the waist and Beomgyu freezed, even in the warmth of his arms.<br/>
"A-Are you sure?" He bit his lip nervously, like he was there, like he could hear him, hands wrapping around the thick arms, holding him closer. Soobin only smiled against his skin, he could feel it.<br/>
"Of course I'm sure, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. I know Yeonjun will love you" His words were getting more and more slurred each second, making him notice that the older was falling asleep. He smiled, feeling content and truly satisfied for the first time in his life.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu breathed. For first time in a good few seconds, still looking into the dark eyes that were piercing his own. His raspy voice making him almost choke on a moan or a sob, at this point he wasn't sure anymore. "Where is he?" He repeated, the wet feeling getting through his shirt as something strangely warm ran down his collarbone. Slime. He shuddered, licking his lips in that nervous way Soobin learnt to love.</p><p>"I can t-take you with him..." He whispered, when he found his voice again, still kinda shaky, still<br/>
wanting to explain to him how the things had been with him, with Bin. But he couldn't, he knew it.<br/>
He couldn't risk to anger the older, his temper still a little unstable, not used to this body, mind still trying to get clear. He could end just like the doctors of that time. And he definitely didn't want that.</p><p>So, he guide him, through dark long corridors until they reached the elevator. Beomgyu pressed his back against the cold glass, looking at the floor, avoiding his gaze and playing with his fingers. He really hoped they didn’t cross with anyone, he didn’t want Yeonjun to lose control and maybe… No. He couldn’t let him kill anyone else. He was thinking all distressed until something warm wrapped around his wrist, tugging at it. 

"You smell like him" Yeonjun said and Beomgyu knew his cheeks were burning now, because he knew it was true, because he went to work straight from his house, because he had kissed him before leave, because he let him finish<br/>
inside him and fuck, how could he smell it? He bit his lip again not knowing what to say.</p><p>"I know..." He just said, kinda ashamed, not being able to stop the whimper leaving his lips as the tentacles pressed him harder against the glass, fists clenching on his own clothes. "I-I... I was with him last night..." And Beomgyu was not really sure why he is so shy right now, when Lord knows how many times he had cum with the name of this man in his lips as Soobin buried himself so, so deep.... Fuck.</p><p>He was definitely blushing now, feeling a tentacle lifting his chin, making him look straight into Yeonjun's dark eyes. It felt like a year before the older decided to speak again. "Are you Beomgyu?" His eyes widened so much he was sure they were going to fall from his face.</p><p>"I am..."</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu was not sure how they got out of there, even less how they got into Soobin's apartment, everything felt like a blur, like a dream. He was going to pretend that he didn't notice how his expression changed when he recognized him, he was going to pretend that he couldn't feel how his appendages wrapped around his legs while he drove there. He was going to pretend that Choi Yeonjun wasn't looking at him like fucking that. Like he wanted to touch him, like he wanted to own him. It made Beomgyu shivers in his spot.</p><p>And they way Soobin's eyes seemed to light up when he saw them in his door and he could see the love he held for him as he see him throwing himself at Yeonjun's arms before kissing him in a way it made his own legs shake.</p><p>"Hyung, it is really you?" Mumbles were heard between kisses, messy and desperate. "I can't... F-fuck, can't believe it, god" Beomgyu looked at his feet, still kinda nervous. "Hyung, did you...?"</p><p>"I did" He answered and Soobin just got closer, whispering in his ear "Did you miss me hyung? I know you did..." His hands were now tangling in the dark hair, pulling at it softly. Biting his lip, Beomgyu looked up, wanting to say something to Soobin but finding instead Yeonjuni's eyes. "And I know... I know how you looked at Beom..." He purred, body pressing closer. "I know what you want to do to him, isn't he pretty, hyung?" He was now turning to face Beomgyu and he could barely react as he got closer to kiss him, as hungrily as the first time.</p><p>"H-hyung, what are you d-doing?" He whimpered, his neck being bit, his jacket being discarded.<br/>
"Don't you wanna put in a show for hyung, baby? Like we talked so many times..." And Beomgyu could only moan and nod at him, kissing him again and licking his lip with renewed desire, dragging him back. They didn't stop kissing until they got to the room, hands struggling with so many layers of clothes, but doing his best as it, almost making it completely when he felt something wrap around his waist. He broke the kiss when he felt the tentacle tug at him, demanding attention and taking it as he dragged him until he collided with another chest, being turned just like a doll.</p><p>"You're as beautiful as I can remember" Yeonjun said and Beomgyu felt like he was fainting, velvety voice filling all the space in his mind and he smirked, because he remembered him, for all the moments he had reduced the drugs to make him wake up, forcing his conscience to record his face, even if he was barely awake, because he remembered him and also wanted him as bad as himself. So, not losing any second, he leaned forward and pressed his already swollen lips with the older, the touch feeling almost electric.</p><p>He truly wasn't sure when he was lifted from the floor and put in the bed, next to Soobin and everything was just so overwhelming. The way his legs were spreaded, tentacles keeping them apart as a third ran through his thigh, leaving sticky and brilliant paths on his skin. By his side, Soobin was no less better, thick thighs spreaded beautifully, eyes glassy as he opened his mouth, allowing one of the appendages to get inside his mouth, lips parted and wrapped around it.</p><p>Beomgyu swore he could cum just with the sight of his boyfriend sucking Yeonjun like that, so  obediently, slime running down his chin and Beomgyu almost, just almost not noticed the small ne going straight to his hole, but he did, the warmth being almost foreign but welcomed, as it started to rub against it. The moan that left his lips was pure sin, dragging the attention to him, tentacles squeezing his thighs a little harder and he was about to cum already. He was sure they were going to leave marks in his skin and that excited him more, head lolling to the side as one pressed inside him, so wet and thick that he tried to close his legs, being restricted for the other appendages. And he knew that he could lose his mind like this, being stretched like this and hearing Soobin by his side, moaning and choking as they both were manhandled to be  turned around.</p><p>He only had a few seconds before something bigger went inside, moans spilling from his mouth just like a prayer as his hands fisted the sheets, trying to keep his mind still sane. Soobin's eyes were filled with lust, arms limp by his side and mouth full, slime running down his chin so prettily as Yeonjun sat at the end of the bed, looking at them both almost with fondness.<br/>
"Look at you..." Beomgyu swore that his legs trembled a little harder at his voice. "Both stuffed full so beautifully, I could spend the whole night watching you both like this, this desperate..." Beomgyu's back arched a little more at the sudden touch of one hand. Yeonjun's hand. "Should I make our pretty Binnie fuck you while I fuck him like this, Beomgyu-yah?" His voice dripped sweetness, like he was declaring his love for him. 

Maybe he was.<br/>
He shaked his head, eyes filled with tears, the tentacle inside him moving a little faster as he tried to move back to get it deeper, being restricted once again. "No, Beomgyu-yah? Tell hyung what do you want then..." He was enjoying it, Yeonjun was enjoying watching them get all ruined not even technically touching them.</p><p>"W-want hyung to fuck us... L-like this" He whined, the tentacle fucking curling inside him, his fingers instantly gripping the sheets. "Please..." At his words, something seemed to snap inside the oldest, standing up as he ran over Soobin's built back, retracting the appendage inside his mouth, leaving him panting harshly, already too spent to do anything.</p><p>"What do you say, Binnie? Are you in agreement with our precious Gyu?" He mumbled, hands still running and squeezing over his back. "Want me to keep fucking you like this? Want me to breed you both and lay my eggs inside you?" Beomgyu shivered at his words, wanting to speak but shifting his body enough for the appendage to brush his prostate, a loud whimper leaving his swollen lips. The other blinked a few times, eyes hazy and unfocused as he tried to form a coherent sentence.</p><p>"Yes, hyung... I-I... I want t-that" Soobin's words were merely a whisper but Beomgyu swore he could almost feel them on his skin as Yeonjun smirked to them, switching his gaze from one to the other a couple times. His hands fisted the sheets as another small tentacle pushed next to the other, the stretch making his eyes get closed, getting used to the feeling. His eyes fixed in the older next to him, the broken whimpers and moans escaping through the self bitten lips just as the other looked back, eyes locking together and mumbling something only for Beomgyu to hear.</p><p>"I told you"</p><p>Beomgyu's heart was hammering in his chest, knowing exactly what Soobin meant. Content, his attention was being fixed again in the tentacles inside him, moving slowly and making him feel full, so full. Moving his hips back as much as he could, eagerly, he looked between his legs, his cock hanging heavily, hard and useless between his spread legs, his stomach distended lightly, eyes seeing how the appendages moved inside, the sight making him leak even more. It was, at least to say an indescribable feeling, the way he was dripping down his thighs, being fucked until his mind was completely blank, until his eyes rolled back, an impended orgasm wrecking his whole body, he was so close he could feel it in his mouth—<br/>
When he felt something squeezing the base of his twitching length, making his eyes fill with frustration tears, but not being able to say anything, just trying to trash around and trying to fuck the tentacles deeper, faster.<br/>
"H-hyung, p-please, please. Fuck, please" He was crying pathetically as his body tried to get what he needed, but laying flat on the bed when he noticed that he wasn't going to get anything. By his side, Soobin wasn't better, half of his body shining with sweat and slime, legs spreaded impossibly wide as three appendages moved slowly in and out. Beomgyu whined, more tears running down his wet cheek, as he kept getting fucked slowly, almost lovingly. At the end of the bed, Yeonjun was looking at them, hand around his own length, stroking it lazily, as he saw how they struggled to reach their orgasms, whining and moaning uncontrollably loud.<br/>
He just smirked at them, rubbing the wet tip of his cock with his thumb, like they weren't almost drooling at the sight, dying to get their mouths on the hard length. He just kept doing the same as his tentacles pumped inside harder and faster again inside both of them. Beomgyu's legs were shaking non stop, being held in place just for the strong appendages, thinking that it was impossible for him to do it by himself. His mind was completely fucked out, his walls being caressed so nicely with each thrust, starting to feel how they throbbed inside as his orgasm started to build again. But, with no warning, the smaller ones retracted, making him whimper at the absence, turning to look at the older again, begging him with the eyes to bring the rest back, he was opening his mouth to finally say something when he felt it: the tentacle inside him starting to get thicker. His eyes went wide open at the realization, Yeonjun was... Knotting him. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>Fuck, with each thrust he could feel how it was getting harder for him to move, finally getting stuck inside, stretching him even more than he thought he could.</p><p>"So good baby..." Yeonjun's voice reached his ears as he stroked his cock faster, Beomgyu could barely see through his tears, tears of the most intense pleasure he had ever felt. "Doing so well for hyung..." He could feel something getting inside him, one, two, three and more... Eggs. Just at the realization, he cum with a silent scream, heavy eggs pressing against his prostate and simply everywhere and he was feeling so, so full and moving a shaky hand, he touched his swollen belly before collapsing on his own mess. "So good Beomie... "</p><p>He could feel something warm running on his back, Yeonjun's cum, as the older stroked his hair.<br/>
"Feeling good stuffed with my eggs? Was this what you wanted?" He could just sob, more tears rushing down as he nodded, burying his face in the mattress, just noticing that Soobin was in the same state as him.<br/>
With his free arm, he extended it until he could reach Soobin's one, lacing their fingers with a weak smile and mumbling a barely heard "I love you... Both" before passing out completely, exhaustion taking all over his body.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>When Beomgyu opened his eyes again, he wasn't sure what hour it was, or day. His body was sore, terribly sore, like he had run a marathon and then jumped off a cliff. But he was tucked in bed, with clean sheets and clothes, his body completely normal and cleaned. He sat down, looking at the side, looking for his phone, starting to get really nervous because he didn't understand what was happening, where he was, when something wet curled around his wrist.</p><p>"Calm down... We are still here" A deep voice reached his ears, in the full darkness of the room.<br/>
He let out a soft shaky breath, before laying in bed again. "What happened? Come here..."</p><p>"Hyung..." His voice sounded strangled, as he got closer to him, burying his face in the older's chest as his eyes got used to the dark, finally looking at the other figure in the bed, dark hair spreaded over the other side of Yeonjun, where a sleeping Choi Soobin rested.</p><p>"It's fine, we are here and we are not leaving you, okay?" The appendages were wrapping around his body, under his clothes, pulling him even closer and making him warm, one of his hands caressing his hair, tangling on it softly. "We are three now, not only me and Binnie. Yes, he told me everything while you slept." The chuckle Yeonjun let out from his mouth was deep. </p><p>"You really followed all the way to Ansan, hm?" His cheeks were burning even if Yeonjun couldn't see him. "You know that we will have to leave, right?" He nodded in silence. "And you know we will take you with us, right?" Beomgyu couldn't avoid the smile on his lips, nodding again. "But we won't do it if you don't want to go with us, I understand th..."</p><p>"I want to" He interrupted the older, this time lifting his chin and looking at him, the tentacles rubbing over his skin excitedly. "I want to be with you both, hyung. All the time life give me, every day you both give me" He kept saying, fingers rubbing circles over the extension of Yeonjun's tan chest. And he would keep talking if it wasn't for a big hand holding his chin, lips meeting the others in a soft movement, making Beomgyu's heart hammer in his ribcage loudly.</p><p>"We won't let you go, Beomie" Soobin's sleepy voice reached their ears. "And you are kissing without me, that's not fair!" He whined, making Yeonjun laugh.</p><p>"Good to know that you're still a needy whiny bunny, Bin" He whispered, before kissing his lips and his forehead. The other just hummed happily before turning, pressing his back against Yeonjun, this one squeezing him with his arm, tentacles moving around his body until they got comfortable. He turned to Beomgyu again, smiling, the younger still pressed by his other side.</p><p>"Are you tired, baby?"</p><p>Beomgyu just nodded, closing his eyes.</p><p>"Goodnight, hyung."</p><p>Having them both was the only thing he needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm here to thank you all for reading and reaching until here! </p><p>If you are curious for more, you can also follow me on:</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://www.twitter.com/hyukaslips">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://www.curiouscat.qa/hyukaslips">Curious Cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>